El cuadro
by Ostodvandi
Summary: Vincent, tras aceptar un pedido de Antonio, intuye que sus hermanos esperan de él algo más que un cuadro. Lo que no intuye es qué esperan exactamente. [NedSpa] [commission]


Esto es una de las commissions de HewaNL14, por el cual estoy muy agradecido y espero que le guste tanto como a mí hacerlo. Espero poder escribirte muchas cosas más en el futuro.

Respecto a los nombres humanos, Vincent es Holanda, Emma es Bélgica, Brian es Luxemburgo y Paulo es Portugal, por si alguien no está familiarizado con mi nomenclatura (aunque yo creo que se intuyen, no está de más aclararlo).

Dicho esto, dentro fic.

* * *

La luz del atardecer llena la estancia, haciendo que la iluminación cambie y Vincent finalmente salga de su ensimismamiento. De regreso al mundo real, comienza a notar dolor en su espalda, señal de haber estado encorvado durante horas, pero merece la pena cuando se aleja un poco de su obra, mirándola en conjunto. No está terminada, le faltan los últimos detalles, pero Antonio ya es distinguible entre las pinceladas, así que tal vez debería tomarse un descanso.

—¿Vincent?

Hay pocas personas que no llamarían a su puerta antes de abrirla, y su hermana pequeña es parte de ese selecto grupo. El neerlandés tapa el cuadro con delicadeza, antes de que Emma tenga la oportunidad de verlo.

—¿Sí? —inquiere, ignorando el puchero que le hace al tapar la obra.

—Llevas demasiado rato aquí metido. ¿Has comido algo? —la forma en que su hermano suspira es respuesta suficiente. Le falta tiempo para agarrarle del brazo y arrastrarle fuera de la habitación, y él se deja llevar silenciosamente. Mientras van a la cocina, Vincent nota que parte de su mente todavía está en el cuadro, calculando los ajustes que tendrá que hacerle cuando se ponga a ello de nuevo.

En la cocina, le esperan su cena y la sonrisa de su hermano pequeño.

—¿Qué tal va?

—Bien, casi terminado. Aunque no me dio una fecha límite, mejor tenerlo para su cumpleaños.

—No creo que le importe tenerlo para, digamos, dos días después—la sonrisa de su hermano cambia, Vincent no sabe bien por qué, pero no pregunta. Desde que Antonio pidió ese cuadro como regalo de cumpleaños, parecía haber algo entre Emma y Brian, una especie de secreto que no querían compartir con él.

Bueno, está demasiado ocupado como para darle muchas vueltas, piensa. Pero mientras lava los platos, no logra sacárselo de la cabeza, esa duda que tenía desde el día que el español le había hecho esa petición. Al contrario de lo que Vincent había pensado al principio, no puso ninguna objeción en pagarle lo que pedía (lo que, vaya, consideraba justo) por adelantado, y la reacción de Emma al saber del encargo había sido una sonrisa incluso maliciosa.

Se seca las manos, pensando en las palabras del luxemburgués con más detenimiento, y un segundo después entrecierra los ojos. Así que era eso.

San Valentín.

* * *

Quiere pensar que aquellos dos días extra de tardanza no son una casualidad. Y también quiere pensar que por fuera no parece tan nervioso como se siente por dentro. Pero ambas cosas parecen improbables, especialmente la segunda, puesto que Antonio es consciente de lo expresivo que es. Aun así, mientras recorre el camino hasta el piso donde vive el holandés, trata por todos los medios posibles de inspirar hondo y quitar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con San Valentín de su cabeza.

Cuando llama al timbre, la que atiende en cuestión de un par de segundos es Emma, abriéndole la puerta del edificio. Es su última oportunidad para actuar como una persona _normal_ que a va a ir a visitar a un _amigo_.

Aunque para él, Vincent no es exactamente eso.

—¡Toño! —la joven le saluda, contagiándole en seguida de su sonrisa. En otra ocasión, probablemente se quedaría a comer algo y hablar de cualquier cosa, pero Vincent sale al pasillo, con una bolsa que le extiende como si contuviera oro puro. Antonio la coge de la misma forma, mirando con curiosidad el interior.

—… ¿Está envuelto?

—Obviamente—replica, alzando una ceja. —Sigue siendo un regalo. Y así está protegido para el camino.

—¡Claro! —exclama, con una amplia sonrisa. —Así hay algo de sorpresa, ¿no? Eres un genio, Vincent.

—Si tú lo dices.

Desviando un poco la mirada, Antonio ve a los dos hermanos menores asomados hacia el final del recibidor. Les miran, esperando algo con cierta ansia. ¿Qué se supone que esperan de él? Se parece a la mirada que le había echado Paulo antes de salir de casa…

Sin embargo, Vincent no parece notar esta expectación, y hace un amago de cerrar la puerta.

—Bueno, ya me contarás qué te par…

—Vincent—le interrumpe, y su interlocutor se detiene en seco. Puede que solo sean imaginaciones suyas, pero realmente parece estar esperando _algo_.

—¿Sí?

Antonio inspira hondo, y, viendo su oportunidad, le mira directamente a los ojos.

—… ¿Vendrías a tomar algo conmigo? Yo invito.

La expresión de Vincent, de normal indiferente, cambia a una más sorprendida. Por lo que parece, no ha oído la reacción de sus hermanos menores. Y cada segundo que pasa, Antonio teme más que le suelte un "no" rotundo. Lo que no sabe es que, precisamente, Vincent está buscando la manera de decirle que sí.

—…Está bien—el español siente que todo el aire se va de sus pulmones, y no puede controlar la boba sonrisa incrédula que aparece en su cara. —Espera un momento.

Antonio asiente varias veces con la cabeza, y, más rápido de lo que al neerlandés le gustaría admitir, se adecenta lo justo para salir.

—¡Bueno! Hay una cafetería aquí cerca que…—tal y como comienza la verborrea de Antonio, Vincent suelta un suspiro, pero ni una sola queja sale de sus labios.

En el mismo momento en que cierran la puerta, ambos tienen la impresión de que algo va a cambiar entre ellos esa tarde.


End file.
